Beginner's Guide
Getting Started Making an account For first-time users, connect one of your accounts to wilds.io. This will enable you to set a username so that people may recognize you, enter and create tribes, and also allows you to collect coins which you can use to buy items, weapons and trinkets. Getting Used to the Controls Before anything, click the tutorial button at the top right of the GUI, above the "PLAY" button. Alternatively, go to this page to learn more about the moves, attacks and controls: Moves. After finishing the tutorial, enter a ruins game and play around a little to get use to the controls. Click to attack. Movement is WASD, with 1 and 2 triggering potion inventory slots respective to the number, and Q and E for items and weapons. Scroll down to activate your shield, which stays up for a little while. This blocks most attacks from enemies and stuns them. While they are stunned, they cannot attack you. Scroll up to roll, which is used to break people's shields and knock them down. Right click to kick, which is used to kick projectiles and people who are rolling back, but be careful because you will be stunned if you kick someone with their shield up! Press R or scroll up and hold right click at the same time to trigger your special attack, which charges up every once in a while. The special attack depends on the weapon you are holding. Press F to throw your weapon, which most of the time is never a good idea. If you hold right click for a few seconds, you can perform a charge attack. This is good for attacking groups of people, because it damages people in all directions. TIP: If the controls don't sit right, you could change the controls in the settings menu. User Interface The main menu is pretty easy to navigate. Click play and the different gamemode options will pop up, with the server at the bottom. On the right are buttons that will take you to the game settings, tribe info, leaderboards, this wiki, patreon page, twitter, facebook, and discord. Clicking "watch" will take give you a set of spectating options, which will take you to spectate matches. At the bottom are quests, and below are the changelogs. As of fall 2018, the changelogs are to the left of the screen along with forum posts. At the very top, there is a golden box containing the number of how much gold you have earned in-game. Right of that is a brown and green box that shows your recruits. As of the new interface, this box has been removed. Right next to your name is a question mark which allows you to change country flags. The user interface is fairly simple. At the top left, there is a sound button which can be activated or deactivated to turn sound on or off. Under it is a "full screen" button which activates a full screen mode. You will have to allow the website to perform this action to use this feature. In-game, the UI is similar. At the top right however, is an In-Game Leaderboard ranked by the number of bones each player has. This has been removed, to see the In-Game Leaderboard, you need to press and hold tab. Bones can be obtained by killing people and picking their own bones up. At the bottom right you will find a chat, which can be activated by pressing enter. Type, and press enter to send your message. At the bottom is your inventory. Your inventory can hold two potions, (regardless of type), and two items. You may only equip one weapon at the same time. On the left of the inventory is a thermometer which slowly decreases due to cold weather . When empty the player walking speed decreases, you need to light a campfire or stove , kill Orcs and destroy crates which drops heat orbs . Above the inventory is a white bar. This shows your stamina. Your stamina automatically charges up halfway, and to get more you will either have to collect the white Stamina Orbs lying around from dead people, or use a Stamina Potion. To the right of that is the attack indicator for your special attack. When it turns green, that means that you can use it by pressing R or scrolling up while holding right click. When you die, you may choose your team. Auto assigns you to the team with the least players, brown to brown team, grey to grey team, and none to the renegade team (everyone is an enemy for a renegade). The gold is shown below the team selector. Next to that is your total bones and your bone rank. Under that is a link that you can share to invite your friends to play as a team. Press help for basic info on combat, menu to return to the menu, and ideas and problems to go to the wilds userecho forum page or go to the in-game forum . Gameplay and Mechanics Items Items are picked up either from little grey platforms called Item Pedestals scattered around the map or obtained from breaking Crates.They can also be picked up by killing other players. Here is a list of items and the basic mechanics of each: Health Potion: Heals the player 2 health (1/4 of total) when consumed. Haste Potion: Makes the player go much faster for approximately 3 seconds. Also increases attack speed, and for wand increases fire rate by x2. Stamina Potion: Increases stamina by one stamina bar (1/2 of total). Mirage Potion: Clones player in direction of mouse. Knife: Throws a knife that does 2 (1/4 of total) damage. Grappling Hook (Auto-Hug): Throwing it and hitting a player stuns them and pulls them towards you. Bomb: After activating, the bomb will tick and when it blows it does 6 (3/4 of total) damage. Grenade (Coconut): Throwing it does 3 AoE (Area of Effect) damage (1/3 of total), and blocking while being hit stuns the thrower. Can damage enemies on the ground. Health Orb: Gives player 0.5 health. Stamina Orb: Refills 1/5 of a stamina bar. Heat Orb: Refills your temperature gauge Coins Collecting and spending coins is another essential part of wilds.io gameplay for players that log in. Coins can be obtained by killing players and NPCs, breaking treasure chests and picking them up, trading items for coins, or buying them by becoming a Patreon. Coins can be used to buy weapons, hats, capes, and shields. The only items that change the gameplay are the weapons; the rest: pure decoration. Bones Bones are used as a score counter in the game. They can be picked up from the ground after killing someone or NPCs. The latest feature is that a player can level up via picking a certain amount of bones, while levelling up brings a boost on one's HP, attack damage, and moving speed. Weapons Primary Weapons: It is recommended that one of these weapons are used. Hammer: The Hammer is used for slow, controlled damage. It is good for new players, because it enables thg off players on low health, but takes skill to use. It is basically an axe with a better special move, better damage, but slower attack speed. This is often the weapon of choice for learning players. Sword: The Sword is primarily a crowd-control weapon, and the middle ground in between claws and hammer. The attack speed is faster than hammer and axe, and does 1.5 damage. The best part about this weapon is the special attack which does 2 damage to all surrounding players and has a slight knockback. It also makes the player invincible while it is activating. This is often the weapon of choice for experienced players. Claws: The Claws are likely the hardest, yet most effective weapons to use. The claws do 1.25 damage, and have the highest attack speed among all weapons. The special does 2 damage, and send a shock wave that pushes the opponents forward and knocks them down. While the sword leaves the player vulnerable at the end of the special, the claws get the player out of the way, while doing the same damage. It also makes the player invincible. This is often the weapon of choice for highly experienced players. Bow: The Bow is usually the weapon of choice for people who like ranged weapons. It is fairly easy to use and can do a ridiculous amount of damage when using a mirage potion. Each shot does 2 damage, and the special also does 2 damage and knocks the enemy down. The arrows do not follow your mouse, so range does matter. What's important when you're using a bow (and an Ice Staff), is that you have to keep your distance. Secondary Weapons: Axe: The Axe is the default weapon. It is basically the same as hammer with lower damage but faster attack speed. However, the Axe has an unblockable shockwave special that deals 1 damage and can disable or enable bombs. The only ways to not get hit by the shockwave is to avoid it or jump over it. The golden axe dropped by Orc Commander is a more powerful version of this weapon. Spear: Spear is basically claws with a slower attack speed, but an extended range. The special pole vault skill can be extremely useful when running away, and also do damage while leaping over an opponent. It is the most unique of the weapons with its fast throw and lunging charge attack. There are mixed opinions on how good the weapon is, but it is still used less than the primary weapons. Ice Staff: The Ice Staff is like a rapid-firing bow. The projectiles do 1 damage and do not follow the mouse. The special, when it hits a player, does not do any damage but freezes them for several seconds. Frozen players are highly vulnerable, and should be harmed as much as possible before they return to their normal state. Getting Professional The good thing about this game is that it is easy to become experienced and wreck people. These tips will help you learn the tricks of the trade and get really good at wilds.io. Tips For more tips, check this link out: Tips Zoom trick: By pressing CMD - or CTRL -, you can zoom out of the window. This is especially good for range weapons that follow the mouse (none as of 5/31/2017). The Plus/Minus buttons in game next to the volume button also control the zoom level. A Key Tip: Using Mirage Potion and bow, you can easily create a fleet of archers or mages. Furthermore, by zooming out, you can see players who cannot see you yet. With 1 shot, you could shoot 4-5 projectiles and kill a player in a single play. Space Space is the distance between you as the player and an enemy player. Closing Space: If you are playing a melee weapon or want to go in for a melee, you need to close the space and reach the enemy player. You can do this by sprint jumping to the enemy, rolling to the enemy to get close, 'sliding' into the enemy by double-tapping a movement key, or using the yellow speed potion to close space between you and the enemy. Creating space: If you are playing a ranged weapon or are at low health, you want to create space between you and the enemy. You can do this by sprint jumping away from the enemy, rolling away from the enemy, 'sliding' away from the enemy by double-tapping a movement key, or using the yellow speed potion to create space between you and the enemy. Advanced Moves Dash Moves: Shield Bash: Dashing into another player with the shield up can do 1 damage and break through their shields or kicks. This can be countered by rolling. Dashing while performing an attack can be used to adjust to get players. For example, you can dash the roll or kick into the player if mistiming them. Swift hit: Making a dash toward the opponent while performing a strike at the same time Bomb Trick:' '''After activating a bomb, rolling into someone can push them into the bomb radius and stun them, therefore guaranteeing a hit. This can also be done by luring a player by throwing a bomb to them, using the special of axe to activate it, then rolling them in. '''Pin rolling':' '''Pin rolling is when a player repeatedly rolls, kicks, or shield bashes the opponent down, making the opponent cannot get up to strike back. This can be effective against even experienced players. This can be done by anticipating the pinned enemies' rolls, (countered by kicking), kicks, (countered with shield and bash), and shields (countered by rolling and bash). You can think of it as a rock, paper, scissors game. Anti pin roll mechanics: Players or NPCs knocked down will stand up to their feet while performing a spinning attack when an opponent is nearby, doing 0.5 damage. Such mechanics make pin roll more of a challenge, but it is still possible to perform albeit more difficult. It would be easier to do by adding dash move. '''Jump slash': To do this move, perform a normal jump but attack while your player is still in the jumping animation. This will cause your player to do a downward slash with their weapon. The move carries you forward for a small distance as well. This attack can be very quick and difficult to predict. This attack can be blocked, which stuns the player who did the jump-slash. The attack does the same damage as normal left-click attacks. Stunning Players: Stunning players can be fatal to them. Simply with one stun, a player can take away more than half of their HP bar from an enemy, and if the player uses a special at the end, it can do an additional 2 damage maximum. If there is no special available, roll, because it is likely that the player will have their shield up at the end. If you are stunned, the best thing you can do is dash out of the way, before the enemy can do anything. Now, there are 2 types of stun. One is the invincibility stun, the other is the damageable stun. The invincibility stun is the most common type of stun, where you can't be attacked when you are immobile. Some examples are rolling into walls, the stun when a player gets rolled into, the stun when a player gets kicked by an enemy, bow R ability, grenade damage knockback stun, etc. Use this type of stun to get into a favorable position, and when as they get up, roll into them to immobile stun them and strike them with your weapon, or roll again. However, don't roll too much as the enemy will realize that you are doing this, and they will kick you, stunning you for them to combo. The damageable stu'''n is the stun where you can be damaged when you are immobile. Good examples of this is the stun when enemy melee attacking into a shield, and the stun that happens to a player that gets hit by a grappling hook. When this stun happens, use your most powerful burst abilities. Use your ult ® abilities if they are damage dealing and especially if the deal a stun, or a charged attack, or a mine, etc. Anything that does the most damage to an opponent. '''Grappling Hook + Bomb: '''A move that is very hard to complete successfully. You need a Grappling Hook and a Bomb in order to do this. First, use the Grappling Hook on an enemy to stun him and deal 1 damage. Quickly place the bomb, then roll at the enemy, dealing another 1 damage. When the bomb goes off, your enemy loses additional 6 HP. If your enemy isn't wearing any Armor, you can instantly kill them with this trick. '''Sprint Jumping: '''This can be considered to be an advanced but defensive move. it makes you use your right click and space at the same time for a very long jump. This is used to create a long distance to avoid bombs and escape enemies. It requires skill to use minimal stamina to continuously sprint jump long distances. '''Weapon Disarming (Kicking): Kick right when an opponent with a weapon swings the weapon at you at close range to disarm the weapon of your opponent. (Removed) Shield Bait Roll: '''To do the shield bait roll, put your shield up, as if you were being defensive or blocking, then cancel the shield by rolling into the enemy. The shield will discourage attacks and kicks from the enemy, making it safer to roll. 1v1 / Ranked Matches A player's ranked score is a good measurement of their skill in wilds. In fact, having a score of 300 or above can get you into any tribe or guild, guaranteed. It is important for you to try and do a match when you can to improve your score. After all, the best way to get better isn't to read the entire wiki (that helps though). It is simply to practice, and learn your own playing style. Even weapons seen as not requiring much skill can be extremely effective if used properly, so get in a 1v1 match, and see what you like to fight with. 2v2 matches are fun, and is better with weapons like sword and bow, the sword being the crowd-control weapon and the bow being the clutch weapon. Showing Good Sportsmanship This is an extremely important part of wilds.io gameplay. Show some support to your teammates, have good, fair battles, and be nice to your fellow barbarians. When typing in chat, say hi or thanks, try and make the atmosphere better for all the people, even when there is someone who is ruining it. This can also get you friends to play with and guilds to join, since large guilds also look at your personality. When you feel like you will lose a 1v1 or 2v2 match, don't leave! There is always a chance and never blame your teammates. You might be the problem. In fact, 2v2 is a great way to do epic clutches, which are just plain awesome. Also don't be annoying when you're spectating. Spamming, insulting, or being rude in the chat can throw off the people fighting. You can still talk, just remember not to be a jerk. It's also good to use the emotes. Also, if you want to form an alliance or a truce with another player, consider tossing a potion/item toward them as a sign of good faith. Usually, the best way is to throw a potion toward them then walk away to show you won't attack. What's also amusing to do, is to stab your new friend in the back if they have a lot of bones. Connecting With Other Players Tribes Any player can join tribes. Often times links are advertised on the wilds main page chat, and if you ask a tribe owner if you can join, the answer will probably be yes. The way that tribes work is that each individual player contributes bones to the tribe, and the larger the total number of bones the tribe has, the bigger it appears on the tribe map. Communities outside of the game "I don't know what I'm doing" For such a small game, wilds has a big and loyal community. Check out these links: * '''Wilds Training Camp: A place for anyone to learn from quite literally the best wilds player out there. Ask questions, train in practice mode, or just have a good time. LINK: '''https://discord.gg/3KkRudV * '''Wilds Discussion: A place to talk about wilds. LINK: '''https://discord.gg/Qy2ZBW5 * '''Wilds Tournaments: '''Sign up for a tournament and prove how good you are at wilds! Or watch tournaments! Or chat about tournaments! You can do it all here. '''Link: https://discord.gg/arkcuDz * Wilds Wiki: This place. LINK: '''http://wildsiogame.wikia.com/wiki/Wilds.io_Wiki * '''Wilds Userecho Forums: Where you can suggest ideas and report bugs and problems so the developer himself can see it and take it into consideration. LINK: '''https://wilds.userecho.com/ or the new forum . * '''Wilds.io: The actual game. '''LINK: '''http://wilds.io/ Category:Guide